The Proposal
by Otto'sbabeangel
Summary: (Chapter4 up)YEAH!.) Angel gets invited to a reunion, and she can take three friends with her. Otto, Reggie, Twister, and her go to Hawaii. And close to the end someone proposes to someone else. RegTwist OttoKrystal a.k.a.(Angel)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The proposal

chapter 1

It was a day like any other day, the birds chirping, the kids playing in the sand, and Angel, Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam were skating to the shack. Otto, and Angel were ahead of the other three, so the two waited, at the shack, for them to catch up. When they caught up, they ordered the usual. They ate, then Angel asked Otto what he wanted to do. Want to go to Madtown and bust some mad moves? Ok, Angel agreed. They said good-bye to the others, took hands, and headed towards Madtown with their skateboards in their hands. Then Reggie turned towards Twister, as if asking the same question. Twister asked if she wanted to go get ice-cream, and then go to Dream Park. Sure, Reggie said with a smile on her face. Twister, and Reggie waved bye to Sam, then he waited until it was his time to clock in for work. He worked at the Shack, Otto worked at a well known skate shop on the pier close to Penny's Pizza Palace, Angel worked at the Music Madness music store beside the shack, Twister took tickets, and started the new Knarlysnake Roller coaster, at the Dream Park, and Reggie worked at Surfer's Paradise, at the shopping gallery close to Madtown.

Meanwhile at madtown, Angel started getting bored, and so she sat down on the stairs. Otto skated up to her, and asked her what was wrong? Well I was just thinking about the invite I got yesterday. Oh, what is the invite for? A trip to Hawaii, so I can be reunited with all my old friends from the orphanage. Oh, are you ganna go? I might. Okay, Otto said in a disappointed tone in his voice. How long will you be gone? Three weeks. Otto thought his heart was ganna break into pieces. What is the matter, you look so sad? Angel asked with concern in her voice. Well, I'm ganna miss you being gone so long. Why would you be sad? Cause I love you too much and I don't know how to function without you. You won't have to. How? You can come, too And so can Reggie, and Twister. We can? Otto said with a more spiritual voice. Yep. I got four plane tickets, and the note said three was for my friends, and one was for me. Otto hugged Angel, as if saying she was the greatest. The next day, the gang had to work. On Angel's work break, she decided to go get pizza for lunch, and then go see Otto. She got on her skateboard, and headed toward the Pizza Palace. Halfway there, her board's axilbolt flew in the side road drain, and the wheel landed in the mud. This hasn't been a good day at all, so where am I ganna go to get my board fixed? She asked herself. Of course, Otto can fix it. She got the board, and headed to the skate shop.


	2. Chapter2: Angel Meets Mr Rosenthaw

The Proposal

Chapter 2: Angel Meets Mr. Rosenthaw.

She walked in the door and the bell rang. Otto looked up from the sports mag. he was reading, and said," Hey Angel, what can I do for you?" Can you fix my skateboard? Yeah, but what happened to it? Long story. Tell it to me while I fix it up. Okay. She told him the story, then Otto told her the board was done, but they kept talking. Want to catch lunch in about four minutes? Sure Otto. Then Otto's boss, Mr. Rosenthaw, came in the doors of the skate shop, and yelled," Mr. Rocket, your supposed to be meeting the customer's needs, not flirting with them!" Sorry Mr. Rosenthaw. Otto said with an innocent look. This is my girlfriend, Krystal Rodriquez, but everyone just calls her Angel. Oh, sorry Miss. Angel, but Otto needs to finish up before his lunch break. Ok sir. Oh Mr. Rosenthaw, my lunch break just started. Fine go on, just remember you have to be back in fifteen minutes. Ok sir, bye sir. Otto, and Angel walked out hand in hand. Angel asked Otto if his boss was always that grumpy. Sometimes, it depends on how his morning went with his wife, if she's not happy, then neither is his day. Sounds like they could use some help. He's tried to get help for her, but that just makes her angrier. Oh. Neither Angel, or Otto talked the rest of the way to the pizza place. When they got there, they ordered their pizzas, and sat down at a table. About four minutes later their pizzas came, they ate them and Angel looked at her watch, and her lunch break was almost over, so she had to rush back. Otto asked her why she was rushing. My lunch break is almost over and if I'm late again this week, I'm ganna have to step down from the position I'm in right now. What position are you in and what position are they threating you with? Otto asked curiously. I'm where I can help people look for what they want since I know my music. And the position they want to put me in is cashier. What's wrong with that? I only can be at the cash register, and I get less of a lunch break then I do now. Oh, I see why now. Can I walk back with you? Sure if you really want to. They got to the music store and Angel kissed Otto bye, and walked in the store. Otto stood there with a gazed look on his face, then noticed the time, so he had to rush back, too.


	3. Chapter3 Old Friends, New Friends, Bad B...

The Proposal

Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Friends, Bad Beginnings.

Later that night, Angel called Otto to tell him to finish packing, cause they would have to leave for Hawaii early the next morning, and he was to tell Reggie that too.

Finally, Twister said after waiting at the airport for about fifteen minutes. Angel was sitting beside Otto, listening to a cd of songs she burned off of her computer with the help of Sam. Then Angel dosed off to sleep for a couple of minutes, that is until Otto shook her awake, cause they were about to land and the co captain said that they needed to put on their seat belts. After they landed, Angel, Otto, Twister, and Reggie got their luggage, went to stand to the side, to wait on Miss. Kelpin, or Mrs. Wingo. Twister asked what do we do next? The invite says to wait for us at the airport at about 10:00, and we will go get something to eat and meet the other kids at the diner. And then from there we will go to the hotel. And then be paired into a group of four to a room. Just then someone called Angel's name. Angel turned around to see who was calling her name, she turned around and saw her old boyfriend, Taylor. They broke up three days after she got adopted. Angel went up to him and hugged him. It's been so long since I've seen you. Taylor said while looking at her. You're more beautiful since the last time I saw you. He said smiling. Now I'm regretting that I broke up with you. Taylor said still smiling. Angel turned around and told her friends to come over. When they got there, Otto put his arms around Angel's waist, and kissed her. So, Krystal. It's Angel. Otto said interrupting him in a sarcastic tone. Oh, well, then, Angel, who are your friends, and what looks like your boyfriend? That's my brother Twister, this is Reggie, and this is my boyfriend Otto. Nice to meet you. Taylor said as he shook everyone's hand as he greeted them. So what state do you live in Angel? Taylor asked curiously. Otto said as a smart remark," Why do you want to know?" California, Taylor. And what city? Ocean Shores. But why? Just curious. Ok. Otto said excuse us for a second. Otto took Angel aside, and said," Don't just go and tell him where you live." Angel asked why. Cause, have you seen the way he looks at you? Otto, are you jealous, just cause he is someone I used to go? No, I'm trying to protect you from what happened about five to six years ago. What are you talking about? Jacob, Sparks. The camping trip thing. Oh, yeah, but he doesn't want that again. How do you know? We broke up, and he already knows I'm with you. So. Jacob knew, and yet he still wanted to brake us up and go out with you. But Taylor isn't like that. Ok, but when you find out I'm right. Yes, yes, I know. She kissed him, took his hand and led him back to where the others where. She whispered," Play nice." Ok for you only. She kissed him again, and visited with the others. Suddenly, Miss. Kelpin came up to them and asked them if they were ready for some fun. Of course, Miss Kelpin. Angel said. Krystal! Angel smiled. I hardly recognized you. You can just call me Angel. Angel still smiling, hugged her. And I see you have brought your friends too. Actually, brother, best friend, and boyfriend. Miss. Kelpin gave Angel a crocked smile, but in a ooo type way when Angel mentioned boyfriend. How does she know you so well? Otto asked. Close friend. Oh. They got their luggage, and waved down a taxi. The taxi stopped, they put their luggage in the back and got into the car. When they got to the diner, Miss. Kelpin paid the driver, they got their luggage, and went inside the diner. It was a karaoke/ café type. Angel heard voices, and some were calling her name. There was a table with girls, and boys, and some with others that were already paired off as couples, but the table was connected to another table so they all could visit. Angel took a seat, Otto sat next to Angel, Twister sat in a seat in front of Angel, and Reggie got in a seat next to Twister. Angel started talking to some friends of hers. Suddenly, the café d.j. went on stage and got everyone's attention. So is everyone having a great time? It was so quiet that you could literally hear crickets chirping. Okay. So is everyone ready to sing and dance along with our music singer, and guest star too, Mya in My love is like wo…?

****

"See, baby

I know you done had your share of girls. I am more then confident you won't ever have to search any streets for affection cos I got you.

Angel leaned up against Otto, and Otto hugged her close to him.

**__**

" What kind of girl you like? I know my looks may be deceiving. Tell me am I your type? My main goal is to please you. "What's on the schedule tonight? Am I the reason you be treatin? I hope you have an appetite So tell me will you come and spend the night?

Reggie was laying up against Twister.

**__**

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

" When will you come through? Cause I'll be waitin' up right here Can you bring some Belvederes, So we can pop the cork and cheers Please have no fear. Yeah, I just wanna love you right. I hope you have an appetite, So tell me will you come and spend the night?

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

Hold me, oh my, taste it, taste it, hold me, oh my, my. Hold me like you never wanna let me go If you're liken what your tasting baby let me know. See if your ganna love me, better love me strong, cause I want this love to last all night looooooong.

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

" My love is like wo…

" My kiss is like wo…

" My touch is like woo…

" My sex is like wo…

" My a is like wo…

" My body's like wo…

And your kissin' it so what you think of it?

Wo… wo… wo… wo…. Wo… wo… wo… My love is like wo.. My kiss is like wo…

Everyone clapped, and cheered after the song was over. The d.j. came on stage again, and asked if anyone wanted to sing a song. Angel raised her hand, and so did Reggie. How about those two young ladies back there. Angel and Reggie stood up and made their way onstage. They got into place, and the music started playing.

**__**

Angel: So what am I not supposed to have an opinion? Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman? Call me a b cos I speak what's on my mind Guess it would be easier for you to swallow if I just sat and smiled. When a female fires back, suddenly the target don't know how to act. So he does what any lil' boy would, making up a few false rumors or two. That for sure is not a man to me. Slanderin' names for popularity. It's sad you only get your fame through controversy But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say. This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect our worth Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Lettin' them know we're ganna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave them proud Take a deep breath and say it loud, Never can, never will, can't hold us down.

Nobody can hold us down, Nobody can hold us down, Nobody can hold us down, Never can, Never will.

Angel: So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying? Are you offended by the message I'm bringin'? Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing. Guess you ain't a man enough to handle what I sing. If you look back in history. It's a common double standard of society. The guys get all the glory the more he can score While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore. I don't understand why it's okay. The guy can get away with it and the girl gets named. All my ladies come together and make a change Start a new beginning for us everybody come sing.. This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect our worth Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Lettin' them know we're ganna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave them proud Take a deep breath and say it loud, Never can, never will, can't hold us down.

Reggie: Check it- Here's something I just can't understand. If the guy has three girls the he's the man. He can either give us some head, sex her off. If the girl does the same, then she's the whore. But the table's about to turn I'll bet my fame on it. Cats take my ideas and put their names on it, but it's aiight though you can't hold me down I got to keep on movin' To all my girls with a man who be tryin' to mack Do it right back to him and let that be that. You need to let him know that his game is whack. And Lil' Angel and Reggie Rocket got your back.

Reggie and Angel: But your just a little boy Thinkin your so cute so coy You must talk so big to make you for small lil' things. So you're just a little boy All you do is annoy You must talk so big to make for the small lil' things. This is for my girls… This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect our worth Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Lettin' them know we're ganna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave them proud Take a deep breath and say it loud, Never can, never will, can't hold us down. Spread the word, can't hold us down.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Angel and Reggie when they where done. They handed the mic back to the d.j. and got off the stage. The d.j. said that is all the time we have for now folks. Come back tomorrow and there will be some more singers. After they finished eating, they all got their luggage, and took the bus to a hotel.


	4. Chapter4 I Hardly Know These People

The Proposal

Chapter 4: I hardly Know These People Anymore.

They all got paired off. Angel, Otto, Taylor, and Samantha shared room 207, and 209, it's joining room, was Twister, Reggie, Wesley, and Melanie. They went up to their rooms. Both rooms had a t.v., bathroom, two beds, and a table, with four chairs. Angel was sitting on one of the beds, since she had already finished unpacking everything she would need. Otto came in the room, after getting some ice, and cokes for Angel, Reggie, Twister, Taylor, Samantha, Wesley, Melanie, and for himself from the vending machines. He gave everyone their cokes and went to sit on the bed beside Angel and to give her, her coke. What's the matter Angel? I don't know. I fell like I don't know them, and I just met them for the first time. Otto put his arm around Angel's shoulder, and told her it was just the first day, we still got two weeks and six days. I know, but it's been so long. I know it has, so just go up to them and do your little angel charm on them, okay. She smiled, kissed Otto, and walked up to Taylor, Samantha, Wesley, and Melanie. Angel asked them what they were talking about. We were talking about where we wanted to go and do tomorrow, since we can do what we want. I say we go to the mall and shop, said Samantha, and I say we go catch a movie to watch, said Taylor. How about we go to the mall, and shop, and they also have a movie theater, there, if I'm right, and anyone who doesn't want to shop can watch a movie. Good idea. That's where we can go then. Well I got to go tell Otto. Wait, why does Otto have to come? Because if he doesn't go then neither do I. Got it? Angel said, noticing what Taylor was wanting, and why he didn't want Otto to go. Angel walked over to Otto and said," We're going to the mall, whoever doesn't want to shop can just watch a movie. Cool. And well Taylor doesn't want you to go, but I said if you don't go then I don't either. Otto smiled. That's why you're my girl. Hey Angel, I'm sorry for what I said, are you still going? Yeah only if Otto can come to. Sure. Taylor said, while thinkin' why. It was about time to go to sleep for the night. Angel, and Otto got in one bed, and Taylor, and Samantha got into the other bed.


End file.
